Normal hasta que llegaste
by lalanari
Summary: Kyle tiene una vida comun y cualquiera, hasta que conoce a cierta persona que la pondra de cabeza. Style.
1. Aventura en la parada del bus

La leve luz solar se escabullía por aquellas cortinas blancas, iluminando la habitación del pelirrojo.

Cuidadoso se volteo ignorando la luminosidad del ambiente y tratando de reconciliar el sueño. "es muy temprano" pensó buscando su celular a tientas entre las desordenadas sabanas de color claro, sintió el bulto y lentamente lo tomo acercándolo a sus orbes verdes. Hora 10:03 AM, día sábado 16 de Junio.

Molesto dio un suspiro cansado y se sentó, pegando la espalda a la pared – maldito seas celular- dijo soltándolo en el colchón. Froto sus ojos, ojerosos y cansados mostraban a un muchacho agotado de la vida, inexperto y agotado de estudiar. Un par de totuidos llegaron a sus oídos, el dolor de cabeza comenzó a abatir su cerebro, de nuevo tendría que tomar medicamento.

-quien?- pregunto acercándose a la puerta de entrada de aquel pequeño departamento, de paredes blancas y muebles apretados y escasos.

-solo ábreme- aquella voz conocida hablo.

Con algo de lentitud, el pelirrojo quito la cadena y destrabo el pistillo de la puerta, abriéndole lentamente a su invitado madrugador.

-Es muy temprano para recibir visitas- dijo peinándose el cabello hacia atrás y cediendo paso al rubio.

-lo se, por eso vengo-

El mayor tomo asiento en el sofá, aquel que había conseguido de suerte y reta pisado a un color curioso un color vino. El pelirrojo se sentó junto a su amigo Kenneth McCormick, agotado de la noche anterior y ojeroso por el cansancio lo observo minuciosamente.

-a que se debe que vengas a buscarme tan temprano? ¿No tenias un esposo a quien consentir?-

El rubio sonrió ante el comentario, apenas llevaban 2 días sin dormir en la misma cama con el pequeño rubio y ya le extrañaba.

-si, derecho el esta en casa durmiendo- se rio un poco- pero hoy vine para invitarte a una fiesta- Kenny busco en su bolsillo hasta sacar un pequeño sobre, algo arrugado y aplastado pero aun cerrado, entregándolo al pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-y porque creés que yo querría ir a una fiesta?- se quejo tomando el sobre y revisándolo minuciosamente, pensado en abrirlo o no.

-porque, en esa fiesta, anunciaremos que butters y yo adoptamos a un niño- sonrió y le mostro una foto que tenia en su cartera de ellos dos y una chica de cabello castaño, con grandes ojos azules y piel pálida- se llama iris y es muy tierna-

Broflovsky la observo, recordando al pequeño ike que había ido a Canadá de intercambio y estaba haciendo su carrera en su país natal. Estaba orgulloso de su hermano menor adoptado.

-felicidades- soltó una pequeña sonrisa- iré, pero solo porque quiero conocer la pequeña iris-

El rubio sonrió, se levanto y tomo sus cosas. Dio un simple saludo en la mano y se fue dejando al pelirrojo algo confundido y solo en su departamento en el 6to piso, pensando que podría hacer para zafarse de la fiesta.

-Carajo- se recostó en el sofá- espero que al menos eduquen bien a la niña- suspiro cansado y cerro los ojos, comenzando a sentir como los brazos de morfo se le acervan cuando el tono polifónico de su celular lo interrumpió. Kyle soltó un gruñido molesto y lo tomo de encima de la mesa de centro. Otra vez era tweek, su jefe.

"Kyle, sé que es tu día de descanso pero necesitamos ayuda ¿puedes venir? Te contaran como horas extra, por cierto hay un nuevo y me agradaría que lo asesores. POR FAVOR, NO TARDES LA GENTE LLEGA POR DIOQUIER Y ES MUCHA PRECION"

Recibido 10:38 AM 14/06/12

Soltó un leve suspiro, la noche anterior se había ido a estudiar a la biblioteca y después de copas con Kenny, que a pesar de no beber mucho no le hacia daño solo que había elegido el día equivocado para hacerlo. Con lentitud se levanto del como sofá color vino y busco su ropa de trabajo, ese uniforme que tenia que utilizar.

-Que molesto- se limito a decir mientras empacaba almuerzo y su ropa dentro de una mochila color verde. Sin arreglarse mucho salió de aquel lugar, bajando las escaleras de prisa pues el ascensor seguía sin funcionar gracias a un problema de mantenimiento, desde hace unos meses por lo cual el pelirrojo termino por hacer mas ejercicio lleno de su puerta a la calle que haciendo abdominales.

-Estúpido mantenimiento- murmuro ya saliendo del edificio color crema y poniendo pie en la fría calle, parecía que iría a llover pero el chico le resto importancia y comenzó su recorrido diario.

A paso acelerado llego rápidamente a la estación del bus quedándose parado junto a esta; curiosamente no había nadie esperando o caminando por la calle, parecía que solo quedara el en el planeta; "vallá mierda" pensó el pelirrojo mirando hacia el cielo cuando sintió como una gota caía sobre su mejilla, otra caía en su mano y consecutivamente el agua iban envolviéndolo en deliciosa frescura y frio.

-mierda!- escucho a un chico gritar mientras corría hacia la parada para protegerse de la lluvia- me cago en la puta, ya voy tarde-

El pelirrojo se acercó al joven que cubría su cabeza con un abrigo café, apenas podía ver el color de su cabello un negro azabache.

-Parece que la lluvia te sorprendió- comento el pelirrojo sentándose junto al extraño, nada mas conveniente que toparse con un extraño que va tarde y hablarle sabiendo que tu también tienes prisa, era mejor hablarle y esperar al jodido bus que escuchar llover.

-Si, supongo que a ti también-

El azabache se quito el abrigo de la cabeza y se dejo mostrar. De piel algo clara y ojos azules profundo, tal vez más alto que el pelirrojo y bastante atractivo. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y saco un abrigo de su mochila.

-ten, parece que el tuyo esta muy mojado como para usarse- sonrió Kyle y con amabilidad le entrego su abrigo naranja.

-wo, espera ni siquiera te conozco y me ofreces tu abrigo? – se rio el azabache – valla que eres amable-

Kyle buffó, no era amable, era que si iban a tomar la parada juntos no quiera hacerlo junto a un enfermo y menos uno al que seguro le hablaría cada vez que pasara por ahí. Se digno a guardar el abrigo de nuevo en su mochila y a esperar al autobús que parecía tardarse mil horas en llegar y quería esas horas extras.

-si no llega en 10 minutos me voy caminando- comento el pelirrojo algo desesperado, tenia que ir a ayudar y encima de eso ir a asesorar a un nuevo.

El azabache lo observo un poco, parecía que Kyle se iba ensimismando cada vez mas hasta terminar por no prestar atención al azabache.

-por cierto- comento el chico sonriente- te diré dos cosas, la primera: mi nombre es Stan, mucho gusto y la segunda: no te iras caminando porque el bus acaba de llegar- rio levantándose y acercándose a la entrada de él.

Los Ruidosos frenos del autobús sacaron a Kyle de su trance el cual se levanto y tomos rápido sus cosas para poder abordar su transporte y librarse de la lluvia, pero sobre todo para poder llegar, trabajar y tener sus horas extra. Sin siquiera preguntar se sentó junto a Stan, mirando a la ventana contraria.

-no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo el azabache recargando su rostro sobre su mano derecha- yo te dije el mio, pero tu nunca me dijiste el tuyo-

Kyle le miro de reojo, soltando un suspiro agobiado, jamás había sido bueno con las presentaciones y menos de ese tipo tan informal.

-me llamo Kyle- se limito a decir algo seco, demostrando lo fastidiado que estaba ese día que no era de los mejores.

_**Esta historia tendrá un lindo final, muchos capítulos y SI le seguiré, es que el otro era un one-shot triste de mis momentos de niña emo X3**_

_**Review?**_


	2. Esto tiene que ser una broma

Abrió la puerta trasera del lugar, los olores a café y pan llenaron sus fosas nasales, solo por un momento se quedo a respirarlos, tan delicioso aroma de aquel liquido que serbia de domingo a viernes con su mejor sonrisa. Café, adictivo y aromático, simple liquido lleno de vigor y calentura. El pelirrojo llevo su mano a la puerta de empleados, cerrando los ojos algo estresado por la combinación de los múltiples ruidos del lugar.

Sus ojos, aun adormilados por aquella improvisionada siesta en el bus le observaban con cansancio al rubio nervioso que se le acercaba sonriente.

-k-Kyle! Lle-llegaste!- escucho decir de su activo amigo.

El pelirrojo asintió y se dispuso a ponerse el uniforme, esa playera café y el delantal color chocolate.

-ky-kyle- comento el nervioso rubio tocándole el hombro- e-es-te es S-Stan Ma-Mash-

Kyle volteo hacia atrás mirando de reojo al rubio y… abriendo sorprendido los ojos reconociendo a la perfección a aquella persona de apellido Marsh, si no era nada mas ni nada menos que el chico de la parada del bus.

-Que casualidad! No sabia que trabajabas para el señor tweek, Kyle!- sonrió el azabache guiñándole un ojo al impactado pelirrojo- espero no causarte muchas molestias, es la primera vez que trabajo en una cafetería-

Un tic nervioso comenzó a hacerse presente en el ojo izquierdo de Kyle, si de por si era un infierno aparentar ser la persona mas feliz del mundo y aguantar tanta gente imaginen soportar los errores de un nuevo a el cual solo había visto en un bus, y no era que le molestara el hecho de que fuera el si no que detestaba cuidar gente y seguro lo pondrían bajo su responsabilidad.

El rubio observo la escena y al notar como sobraba ahí termino por irse del cuarto, pero dedicándole una última mirada al pelirrojo dijo:

-N-No lo a-asustes mu-mucho ky-kyle-

Saliendo y dejando al azabache solo con aquel pelirrojo de mal humor. Kyle paso sus dedos por aquellos risos tan molestos que cubrían su frente, peinándolos hacia atrás y soltando un largo y cansado suspiro.

-ven Marsh, tenemos trabajo que hacer y yo solo vine por mis horas extra- dijo Kyle con un tono algo seco y fastidiado mientras salía por la única puerta de aquella habitación

El azabache asintió y trato de seguir el acelerado paso de pelirrojo, el cual se veía realmente molesto por su presencia, haciéndole sentir una molestia, como si realmente se considerara un estorbo.

….

Ya en la cocina, el pelirrojo miro directamente a los ojos azules de su acompañante, comenzando a hablar con algo de dureza sobre lo que tenía que hacer aunque el azabache no le prestaba mucha atención pues estaba tonteando un poco por el modo el cual aquellos orbes verdes le miraban, tan desafiantes y frías.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar los pedidos ya lisos y llevarlos a las mesas destinadas- sonrió el pelirrojo y le dio un par de golpes en el hombro- si consigues no equivocarte mas de 3 veces supongo que mañana te enseñare a utilizar la cafetera de aquí- señalo esa enorme cafetera, que hasta monstruosa se veía ante los ojos azules de Stan; "mierda, me estoy mareando" pensó el azabache sin dejar de mirar esos ojos esmeralda, tan reservados y desinteresados.

-tu primera mesa será la 3, la que esta junto a la puerta- comento el pelirrojo sin siquiera mirar a Stan, el cual comenzaba a ponerse verde – una cosa mas - dijo Kyle antes de regresar a su trabajo- no lo arruines Marsh-

El lugar estaba atestado de gente, niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos se encontraban en cualquier mesa del pequeño local, era demasiada presión. El azabache caminaba de una mesa a otra, anotando todo y entrando y saliendo de la cocina, apenas podía con todas las ordenes.

El revoltijo de los sonidos era demasiado variado y molesto; platos chocando, cubiertos cerámica, algunos sorbos, risas, aplausos, llantos, de todo se mezclaba creando ese molesto ruido que desconcentraba al único mesero atendiendo de mientras: Stan Marsh.

-Kyle, la 5 quiere dos expreso y un americano- dijo entrando deprisa a la cocina y tomando la orden lista que ya esperaba ahí, la de la mesa tres, en donde estaba sentada esa chica de cabello obscuro y ojos lilas.

-De acuerdo- dijo el pelirrojo mientras operaba aquella cafetera rápidamente- ten cuidado de no caer o podrías lastimarte a ti o a alguien-

Aquel chico de la cocina era demasiado estricto para el gusto del azabache, pero había algo en el que lo atraía, ¿tal vez el color de su cabello? ¿O esos ojos esmeraldas? Podría ser simplemente esa actitud tan brusca y distante que poseía o simplemente era por ser el, aunque Stan no le prestaba demasiada atención en esos momentos donde dejaba, anotaba, se disculpaba, traía o se llevaba algo, esos estresantes momentos en su primer día.

…..

La hora de cerrar se había presentado antes de lo esperado, tomando por sorpresa al mas nuevo allí y obligándolo a reprenderse a si mismo por no hablar con la chica de ojos lilas.

-lo-lo hi-hiciste bi-en- dijo el propietario sonriéndole al azabache mientas le daba unas temblorosas palmaditas en el hombro derecho-

-mejor de lo que creí- comento el pelirrojo- supongo que tú podrás trabajar aquí sin problema alguno-

Stan suspiro y dejo colgado el delantal color chocolate, pasándose la mano por la espalda media para tentarla, había estado activo todo el día y solo había estado el y de vez en cuando le ayudaban el pelirrojo o el rubio, aunque mayoritariamente estuvo atendiendo el.

Stan poso sus ojos sobre Kyle, mirándolo un tanto interesando en la platica que tenia junto con su jefe, parecía que estaban negociando las horas extra que el mas alto recibiría por su trabajo en día de descanso. El azabache soltó un suspiro, arto de solo observar tomo sus cosas y sin decir nada se fue.

La penumbra de a noche se hallaba en cada lugar, cada rincón, cada calle del pequeño pueblito montañés, haciéndolo parecer más tenebroso y peligroso de lo que realmente era. Hasta podría decirse que daba miedo.

-y yo que tenia que vivir tan lejos del trabajo- exclamo el chico que solo caminaba por aquella desolada calle, caminaba cada vez mas rápido por el simple miedo a la posibilidad de correr algún riesgo.

Casi trotando salió de aquella callejuela y llego a una avenida bien iluminada y llena de gente; "como es posible que allá tanta gente aquí y no allá gente acá atrás?" se pregunto mientras caminaba distraído por el cruce de peatones cuando escucho ese chillar de las llantas sobre el pavimento intentando frenar. Cerro de golpe los ojos, esperándose lo peor.

– QUITATE IMBECIL!- pudo escuchar de una voz conocida y después sintió como alguien lo jalaba hacia atrás, haciéndole caer, sin abrir los ojos del susto.

-Si serás idiota- volvió a escuchar ese tono de voz tan familiar- ¿acaso no viste el cambio de semáforo? Hey, responde!-

El azabache abrió lentamente los ojos, reincorporándose para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes mirándole con enojo. Se había metido en problemas.

-jeje, no me fije- se rio despreocupado Stan mientras tomaba su mochila y se levantaba, aun algo asustado.

Kyle soltó un suspiro cansado, pasándose la mano por el cabello y peinándolo hacia atrás, realmente se le veía asustado y agotado.

-Enserio- dijo mirando al azabache de reojo- Fijate a la siguiente, me molestaría no tener con quien hablar en la parada del bus-

El mayor sonrió, se le veía algo feliz, tanto que decidió hacerle una broma al pelirrojo.

-Kyle- comenzó a hablar- sabes, creo que yo me voy así que, te veo mañana- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el cruce de nuevo, fingiendo no fijarse cuando Kyle le tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia atrás, esta ves volteándolo para que le viera a los ojos.

-tu… ME VAS A SACAR CANAS VERDES- realmente se veía molesto- Te llevare a tu casa, no valla a ser que te atropellen por tarado- dijo tomándole del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo literalmente por la calle hasta que callo en cuanta de una cosa: no sabia donde vivía Stan.

-Hey- le dijo aun arrastrándolo- donde vives?-

El azabache se puso a pensar, tratando de recordad el lugar o puntos de referencia.

-vivo a unas calles de la parada, en unos edificios no recuerdo el número, solo sé que es un color claro, como crema creo-

Kyle sintió como se le venían las memorias a la mente, ese día donde había visto como alguien se mudaba al departamento de junto pero no prestaba atención ya que su "vecino" se iba demasiado temprano y llegaba demasiado tarde al lugar, ahora sabia quien era ese vecino tan molesto que no le dejaba dormir.

Sin decir mucho el pelirrojo soltó las ropas de Stan, dejándolo libre y acelerando el paso.

-sígueme, te mostrare un atajo- dijo Kyle mientras se adelantaba, sabiendo que Stan le seguiría.

_**Hola de nuevo ^^, ¿ven? les dije que le seguiría yo cumplí promesa~ aunque admito que me quedo bien cheche el final pero bueno, no es algo que uno haga bien mientras haces tarea de geografia, espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**_

_**Review? **_


	3. Mala suerte para ti, mala suerte para mi

La penumbra cubría las pequeñas callejuelas y callejones de aquel jovial pueblecillo, bañándolo con las adormecidas luces de los faroles apenas mostrando un escenario lúgubre y solitario. Los desconfiados pasos de ambos jóvenes rompían el silencio, tan leves y rápidos resonaban a la lejanía de la oscuridad.

A paso rápido y precisos iba a la delantera el pelirrojo de risos gruesos y ojos esmeralda, siguiéndole el azabache de cabellos lacios y ojos profundos como el mar, ambos con las mismas metas de acortar tiempo y salir de aquel nudo siego de concreto en el cual se habían metido solo para ahorrarse un par de minutos.

-Kyle- se escucho al mayor decir, algo confundido y distraigo tratando de ubicarse entre tantos lugares desconocidos – cuanto falta para llegar?-

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, solo mostrando los acelerados pasos del menor, el cual iba aumentando su velocidad con forme cada exhalación soltada, con la adrenalina al 100 %. Temiendo haberse llevado a Stan y a el mismo a un callejón sin salida. De solo pensar que había la posibilidad de haber cometido un error le hacia sentir un total imbécil, pero por alguna razón le dolía mas sacrificar a un inocente como el azabache, que a pesar de ser un nuevo conocido mas se sentía responsable por cualquier cosa que le sucediese, aun si ni siquiera era su culpa sentía una gran responsabilidad al mirarle, como si mas que su vecino o amigo, fuera su tutor.

-Kyle- dijo Stan mientras tomaba la muñeca ajena, frenando completamente al contrario y haciendo su pulso acelerar nerviosamente - yo…-Poso sus orbes azulosos sobre aquella esmeralda, podría decirse que desde ese Angulo se veían mas azules, casi como un diamante- no quiero ser molesto pero, ¿podrías apurarte para sacarnos de aquí? Necesito ir al baño tío- soltó una risa nerviosa- llevo aguantándome desde que salimos del café-

El pelirrojo sintió como lo golpeaban en el estomago, por alguna razón sentía una enorme decepción por aquellas palabras, sentía que si el contrario hubiese querido podría haber hecho una escena romántica pero… ¿en que pensaba? ¿Romanticismo? Ni siquiera estaba seguro que Stan fuese bisexual al menos, o que sintiera alguna confusión. No quería admitir que le parecía muy atractivo ese chico de cabello obscuro.

Apenas visualizo aquella acera que conocía al derecho y al revés sonrió aliviado, tanta presión solo por llegar a casa, sanos y salvos, y aun si el pueblo no era un lugar peligroso, habían pasado tantas cosas que ni siquiera podía pensar en correr riesgos como una opción.

Se abrieron paso entre botes y cajas, siendo completamente iluminados por las luces del lugar, donde la gente caminaba tranquila por las banquetas, sin mostrar signos de preocupación alguna.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro agobiado, realmente se veía muy presionado y estresado aunque a pesar de haber salido aun tenia el pendiente de llegar rápido a casa para que el azabache pudiese ir al baño. Ok eso sonaba raro hasta para Kyle, ya que la última persona que le dijo algo parecido había sido el pequeño ike, pero la última vez habría sido cuando el canadiense tendría unos 11 o 12 años.

-apurate Marsh, aun no llegamos- gruño el pelirrojo al notar la "graciosa" forma de caminar del mayor, comenzando a sentir algo de vergüenza y risa por aquello, podríamos calcular que Stan tiene unos 25 años de edad y Kyle 23 o 24. Era demasiado extraño para el pelirrojo ese tipo de situaciones y menos con gente tan de su edad.

….

El sonido tan típico de una cerradura al abrirse llego hasta los oídos del azabache, el cual solo tenía un objetivo para aquel entonces: llegar a un baño. Hasta algunas lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos gracias al esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacia en aquello momentos.

"sabia que debí haber ido en el trabajo" se recriminaba a si mismo mientras trataba de soportar esos 2 minutos que tardo el pelirrojo en abrir todas y cada una de las miles de cerraduras que había en la puerta. En cuanto a sus oídos llego el sonido de la última, sin pensarlo corrió y abrió la puerta, literalmente tele transportándose al baño.

-ya esta, ahora pue…- no pudo terminar cuando el pelirrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que Stan ya había corrido a su destino, dejando atónito al menos aun con las llaves entre las mano- agg- soltó resignado mientras pasaba a su pequeño departamento, cerrando la puerta a su paso y colocando una cadena interior, Kyle era algo paranoico, y para el escatimar con la seguridad, la salud, la limpieza o los estudios era imperdonable, casi tanto como decirle"nenaza".

Aun algo confundido se sentó en su cómodo sillón color vino y hundió su rostro en sus manos, el día en si no había sido de los mejores ni tampoco de los mas congruentes, pero aun así no le molestaba solo le hacia sentir algo raro, tantas cosas por un día era demasiado para alguien como el pelirrojo.

Kyle comenzaba a sentir como sus pesadas orbes comenzaban a cerrarse cuando el sonido del agua corriendo lo despertó. Maldecía en su interior por no poder dormir. Levanto la mirada, realmente se notaba todo ese cansancio ya que, aun si era su día de descanso había ido a trabajar y esa desvelada la noche anterior no le había hecho bien

-huff creí que no llegaba, gracias por hacerme el favor Kyle- comento sonriente el mayor mientras se secaba las manos con la parte de atrás de su camisa. Cuando por fin las dejo menos húmedas comenzó a tentar en sus bolsillos buscando sus llaves.

- ahora me iré a casa y…- comenzó a desesperarse, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ese mal presentimiento llego a la mente del azabache-Kyle… creo que perdí mis llaves…-

El pelirrojo solo sintió como le daban un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, totalmente frustrado- tu…- se digno a solo decir hundiendo su rostro en sus manos soltando un suspiro agobiado.

-puedo..?-

-solo esta noche, mañana trataremos de abrila y romperé la puerta de tu casa si es necesario-

El mayor sentía algo de pena, como si fuera una molestia y aunque en cierta forma lo era dormir en la misa casa que el pelirrojo era mejor que dormir en la calle.

-tu duermes en el sofá y yo en mi cama, en el armario hay cobijas y almohadas- dijo Kyle mientras se levantaba e iba a su cuarto- ponte esto - regreso con una pijama algo extraña de color obscuro- claro que solo si realmente quieres-

El azabache lo miro y sonrió - esta bien – fue su respuesta a las palabras del pelirrojo y comenzó a quitarse la chamarra.

Kyle lo observo unos momentos, realmente era atractivo pero había algo que no le cuadraba, como si estuviera fuera de lugar, no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación.

-buenas noches Stan, descansa y no me despiertes- dijo algo cansado y cerro la puerta

-buenas noches Kyle-

Stan acomodo el sofá, tomo una cobija del armario y se acomodó para poder entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Que les parece? Les gusto? Este acabo de terminarlo y es la 1:36 am =.= es muy noche y me quedo muy raro, pero creo que Stan tiene mala suerte, no quieren que llegue a su casa.**

**Reviews?**


	4. No solo los niños tiene pesadillas

El pelirrojo se encontraba solo, de nuevo esa habitación blanca, encadenado cual vil prisionero, simplemente había caído en un estado libido. La cadena era gruesa y oxidada, bastante larga y pesada. Ambas tobillos y muñecas estaban amarrados a ella, era casi imposible lograr escapar.

Otra vez oía esa gastada grabación manchada de rojizo color que tenia entre sus manos. Su estado hasta era comparable con el de una mala película de terror.

-sáquenme de aquí!- grito, notando como el eco volvía a resonar en el lugar.

Cuatro paredes y espacio de gran tamaño, solo una persona estaba ahí. Kyle Broflovsky, ese pelirrojo de piel pálida cual la nieve y ojos color esmeralda. Vestido completamente de color blanco, una simple camisa y un pantalón, ambos de algodón. La única salida de aquel lugar era ese ventanal, ese que daba a la calle donde la gente pasaba y el joven podía verlos, gritarle, pero jamás era oído por nadie. Era inútil gritar.

El débil pelirrojo ladeo el rostro, recargando la cabeza contra la pared.

-tiene que ser una broma- dijo observando un punto indefinido de nuevo, si ánimos ni de intentar escapar.

Una gota de algún liquido espeso callo en la mejilla del joven, el cual lentamente miro hacia arriba, había una especie de gotera de la cual emanaba ese espeso liquido color ámbar. Con esfuerzo consiguió llevar la mano derecha hacia su mano derecha hacia su mejilla y luego probar aquel liquido.

-miel?-

Era dulce, cada vez mas dulce en su boca, sabia a gloria para el. Cada vez más gotas comenzaban a caer sobre su piel y ropa, manchándola de color ámbar y hacienda sentir pesada. El pelirrojo volvió a quedarse inmóvil, saboreando lentamente el líquido ámbar que aun seguía en su paladar.

-Kyle- escucho a una voz hablar, una voz conocida e infantil-Kyle!- volvió a escucharse con mas fuerza, cada vez mas cercano.

-Quien eres?- respondió el mayor, comenzando a preocuparse, la paranoia carcomía su mente, la locura su cuerpo. No sabia si en realidad había alguien ahí o si era un sueño, simplemente sabia que estaba encadenado a una pared y bañado en miel. Cualquier cosa pudo haber sido más lógica en aquel momento.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, un simple y pasajero parpadeo. Al abrirlos nada pudo haberlo preparado para aquella imagen. Si, era el mismo, pero a sus 9 años. Ese niño pelirrojo con gorro verde y rompe vientos naranja, de baja estatura y delgada complexión.

-¿tu… como paso?- dijo el mayor tratando de levantarse.- creí que te había matado esa parte…-

-no lo hiciste, tú y yo sabemos que jamás pasara-

El joven de ropas blancas comenzó a abrir los ojos, mirando detenidamente al joven de sombrero verde. Con dificultad podía creer lo que veía, esa parte de el que no le agradaba, su doble personalidad. El otro lado de la moneda y del cual se había echo cargo desde tiempo atrás.

-pero… ¿como? Se supone que tú moriste en cuando…-

-¿cuando caíste de aquel árbol y estuviste en coma? Por favor idiota, tanto tú como yo sabemos que no morí, yo soy parte de ti imbécil, yo moriré hasta que tú mueras-

El mas joven dio un paso, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Solo el resplandor de una navaja cegó momentáneamente los ojos del mayor.

-¿sabes Kyle?- comento el mas joven, levantando lentamente el arma para jugar con ella- siempre me gusto vivir contigo…- volvió a dar otro paso- pero… si, yo "morí" ya es tiempo de que tu lo hagas también… ¿no crees?-

El niño rápidamente corrió directamente hacia el mayor, clavando la navaja en el cuello del mayor.

-siempre me agradaste Kyle, pero… si no puedo estar vivo, entonces tu tampoco lo estas- susurro el menor mientras encajaba mas profundo el arma, traspasando la garganta de Kyle y sonriéndole a este.

Broflovsky observaba horrorizado al pequeño, esa sonrisa tan inocente, tan típica de un niño y sus ropas ensangrentadas no era natural. Sentía como ese líquido rojizo comenzaba a desbordarse de la herida, cambiando el color ámbar de sus ropas a uno rojo y ese típico aroma a sangre mezclándose con el dulce de sus prendas. Solo sintió con una carcajada llegaba por ultima vez a sus oídos luego… abrió los ojos.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, asustado y comenzaba a hiperventilarse. Su camisa de color verde estaba llena de sudor y lagrimas, apenas podía respirar. El pelirrojo no comprendía nada.

Era la cuarta vez en el mes que despertaba así, le dolía la garganta y las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos. Kyle Broflovsky estaba en shock cuando el azabache llego corriendo hasta aquella habitación, abriendo súbitamente la puerta y observando al pellirrojo con preocupación.

-Kyle ¿estas bien?- pregunto Stan observando como las lagrimas de las mejillas del pelirrojo brillaban con la luz de la luna, la cual entraba por una ventana. Stan sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y protegerlo como a un niño indefenso, indefenso de si mismo. Solo lo observo un momento mas antes de comenzara avanzar lentamente hacia el menor.

-n-no- respondió débilmente el asustado pelirrojo quien, finalmente rompió en llanto. Esas imágenes, el niño y esa sensación de como el oxigeno lentamente dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones había sido demasiado para su corazón, el cual sentía como cada vez latía mas y mas fuerte.

-Kyle…- se acercó el mayor para sentarse junto a el chico, limpiándole las lagrimas- te sucede esto seguido?-

-e…es un tra-transtorno del s-sueño…-

El pelirrojo miro hacia la mesa de noche, unas pastillas ya hacían ahí con su nombre en ellas, si el sufría del síndrome Eserenol. –no me las tome hoy...-

El pelirrojo se abrazó del mayor, llorando amargamente sobre su pijama de oscuro color, importándole poco que apenas lo conociera y que solo estuviera allí por un día. Stan lo miraba, sintiendo lástima y tristeza por la situación del menor. Solo lo abrazo, sin decir palabra alguna lo observaba desde arriba, siendo incapaz de verle directamente a los ojos.

No fue si no que hasta que Kyle termino por quedarse dormido que Stan lo recostó en la cama y se quedo un rato ahí, observándolo y finalmente yéndose a dormir a sofá de nuevo. Solo durmió un par de horas antes de escuchar el ruidoso tono polifónico sonar que despertó.

-hagg- dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente del sofá color vino y se estiraba, como cada mañana lo hacia. El ruido de algunos platos moviéndose llegaron hasta los oídos del mayor, el cual estaba bastante desvelado y adormilado para prestar atención

-Stan, ¿quieres desayunar algo?- se escucho la voz del pelirrojo

-no gracias, voy a ver si puedo abrir la puerta de mi casa-

-de acuerdo, te veo en el trabajo, no llegues tarde-

El mayor corrió de nuevo al baño para cambiarse cuando, al observar momentáneamente el lavabo el brillo de un juego de llaves cegó momentáneamente sus ojos.

-pero que?- se pregunto mientras las tomaba para verlas y de inmediato reconociéndolas- Kyle! Encontré mis llaves!- grito mientras salía a medio vestir corriendo hacia el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- las había dejado en el lavabo-

El pelirrojo lo miro frunciendo el ceño enojado, no solo se sentía cansado y furioso si no que también estaba a punto de ofrecerle desayuno.

-que bueno Stan…- sonrió torcido el pelirrojo, quien ya estaba vestido y preparado solo para terminar su desayuno e irse- espero que hallas disfrutado el sofá porque a la siguiente que no encuentres las llaves de tu casa, ni te ofreceré dormir en un tendido ¿me oíste?- se dio la media vuelta y tomo sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

-también espero que sepas usar una cafetera industrial, porque yo no pienso enseñarte-

Kyle cruzo el portón y se fue, cerrando de golpe aquella puerta y dejando confundido y solitario al mayor. No le molestaba tanto el hecho de que no hubiese encontrado las llaves, si no que hubiese visto esa escena tan dramática en su habitación. Eso era lo que más le molestaba, el hecho de haber mostrado su lado más débil frente a un completo extraño.

_**Y bueno, he aquí un poco de drama y los ataques de ira de Kyle, ahora sabemos por que tiene ojeras ^^ y no, no era porque estudiará y se desvelara, era porque soñaba que lo asesinaban su yo malvado jijiji. Esta vez, no me quedo tan bien pero supongo que me gusto mostrar la locura de nuestro judío y su lado que le tiene miedo a las pesadillas. Luego subiré el siguiente capitulo y gracias por leer. **_

_**Review?**_


	5. Que esto que siento?

El azabache ya estaba camino al trabajo, un tanto cansado y distraído caminaba hacia la parada del bus. No tenia nada de prisa y ni siquiera tenia preocupación de llegar tarde, solo había una cosa en su mente. Esa imagen mental del pelirrojo, sus pupilas verdes resplandecientes y su piel, iluminada por la leve luz de luna reflejando esas pequeñas gotas que desbordaban por sus ojos esparciéndose lentamente por esas mejillas. Aquella expresión preocupada y horrorizada en su mirar, su rostro, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Simplemente era su único pensamiento.

-hagg- soltó un suspiro pesado al visualizar ese recuerdo al conocerlo, cuando había llegado empapado a la parada del autobús, y vio a un chico que distraído miraba a un punto indefinido, desde aquel momento su simple apariencia despreocupada y su mirada indefinida comenzaron a hacer un hoyo en sus pensamientos, esos ojos, su fuerza al verle y su tono de voz. Algo único e inigualable.

Sin muchos ánimos, Stan tomo su transporte y observo directamente a la ventana, por la cual las gotas de lluvia se escurrían sin lugar ni forma fija, siendo arrastradas hacia atrás por la velocidad del vehículo. El pronostico del tiempo para ese día seguía siendo terrible, y a pesar de haber pasado varios días de aquel incidente en el cual el pelirrojo de apellido desconocido para él le había gritado y amenazado seguía teniendo esa imagen de él llorando sobre su cama a la luz da la luna.

Esa sensación de soledad recorrió su cuerpo, recordándole que lo vería en el trabajo y que seguramente no entablarían ningún tipo de conversación, tal vez solo alguna casual sobre el trabajo y que al final del turno no lo vería en el edificio y si conseguía toparse con el solo seria un ambiente incomodo con miradas discretas de parte de ambos. Realmente eran pensamientos tristes pero, el sentía una necesidad de que el chico de nombre Kyle le hablara, o mínimo lo mirara. "es amor?" se pregunto mentalmente mientras observaba su frágil y borroso reflejo por la ventana del bus "podría ser… que me atrae? No… a mi no me gustan los hombres, seguro que me siento culpable y ya, me disculpare y listo" se auto convenció mientras se paraba para poder bajar de aquel autobús y caminar hacia el local.

Las dos calles que camino de su parada al café solo estuvo pensando en como disculparse con el pelirrojo, como afrontar esos feroces ojos verdes y ojerosos sin sentirse mas culpable o nervioso a hacerlo sentir mal.

Abrió la puerta de empleados, y lo vio. No se sorprendió al encontrarlo mientras se ponía el uniforme, después de todo ambos eran hombre y no había nada que ocultar, nada que ambos no tuviesen, lo que lo sorprendió fue la forma en la que lo miro. Era como si en vez de furia y enojo viese comprensión y alegría en sus ojos.

-Stan…- dijo el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de colocarse la playera.

-Kyle, yo…-

El menor lo miro directamente a los ojos, sonriente, hasta parecía que fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

-sabes Stan?- comenzó a hablar en tono sereno mientras se ponía el mandil- quiero disculparme por lo de hace unos días, no debí haberte gritado y… bueno, como te habrás enterado yo tengo ciertos problemas de sueño, eso me pone de mal humos y en fin... solo quiero decirte que lo siento-

El azabache quedo frio, totalmente petrificado al escuchar aquello ¿Cómo? ¿La culpa era de Kyle? Entonces ¿Qué era eso que sentía al verle? Seguro que era alguna otra cosa.

-bueno Kyle… no importa…- suspiro el mayor aun un tanto sorprendido, tal vez era algo extraño pero aun se sentía extraño, aunque le parecía que esa sonrisa suya, tan diferente a su expresión normal de infelicidad y fastidio quedaba mejor en su rosto, aun si se viera cansado se veía mejor mientras sonreía.

-cambiando de tema Stan, quería pedirte un favor…-

El mayor lo observo momentáneamente, notaba el leve nerviosismo del pelirrojo, como observaba a todos lados y jugaba tímidamente con su delantal, parecía una colegiala declarando su amor a el jugador estrella del equipo de americano.

-hace unos días, unos amigos me invitaron a una fiesta… no tengo nadie con quien ir y me gustaría saber si esta noche te gustaría ir con migo, es decir, no digo que no pueda ir solo pero...-

-entiendo- interrumpió el azabache al chico mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, acercándose un poco- puedo ir contigo ¿es formal o casual?-

-casual…-

Un silencio incomodo se formo en ese momento y un leve sonrojo inundo las mejillas del pelirrojo. "valla y yo que creí que no aceptaría" pensó mientras sonreía y sin decir palabra alguna se iba hacia la cocina.

Stan volvió a quedar solo, se cambio rápidamente y fue directo a tomar ordenes, aunque por suerte no había mucha gente.

Las 8 horas de trabajo pasaron rápidamente, en un instante el local comenzó a llenarse de gente aunque el ambiente era diferente a otros días, ahora el ruido no era tan molesto y todo fluía rápidamente. Tanto Kyle como Stan trabajaban rápido y en ambos rostro había una sonrisa pero en la mente del pelirrojo había cierto presentimiento rodando.

-me pregunto si… realmente me acompañara- murmuro levemente mientras seguía sirviendo un payé de limón.

Los acelerados pasos de Marsh comenzaron a escucharse cada vez mas cerca, hasta que escucho el rechinar de la puerta. El pelirrojo giro su cuerpo completamente para verle directamente a los ojos cuando, Stan sintió como sus pies comienzan a deslizarse por el resbaloso piso y sin poder detenerse aun con la charola llena de platos termino por caer sobre el pelirrojo, rompiendo la mayoría de las tazas y quedando en una posición algo incomoda.

-auu- dijo el pelirrojo incapaz de moverse y fingiendo desagrado aunque, en realidad no le molestaba aquello, tal vez solo le molestaba que tendrían que pagar ellos las piezas rotas pero hasta se sentía cómodo así.

-estas bien Kyle?-

El azabache se levanto rápidamente y ofreció su mano al menor, el cual aun fingiendo incomodidad y un poco de dolor la tomo.

-Stan, tu brazo esta sangrando-

Marsh, rápidamente observo su brazo, sintiendo como el espeso liquido de color rojizo recorría lentamente este, aunque era indolora la herida, parecía bastante profunda.

-no es nada- dijo el mayor mientras se dirigía rápidamente al lavabo y graba la llave, sintiendo como el agua lavaba rápidamente su brazo notando que en realidad si había sido un corte bastante profundo pero no tanto como para acudir a un hospital. Simplemente se quedo un rato así, pues para su suerte el rubio había estado atendiendo a los demás y Kyle estaba barriendo los destrozados platos mientras pensaba que esto seguro que lo descontaban de su suelo. Stan fue directo al baño, tomando un poco de papel para presionar la herida y tener el sangrado.

Para su suerte la hora de cierre estaba cerca y solo quedaban un par de clientes. Para cuando por fin dejo de sangrar, ya no había nadie a quien atender.

-Bueno Stan- dijo Kyle recargándose en la escoba mirándole sonriente- esta bien si nos vamos directo de aquí o quieres pasar a tu casa por algo?-

El azabache soltó una sonrisa un tanto sugestiva, sonsacándole un sonrojo al menor- vamos Kyle, no hay necesidad de perder el tiempo yendo a casa, además ¿esta lejos el lugar?

-no es en casa de unos amigos a unas calles de aquí, podemos llegar caminando-

-me parece bien… entonces, nos cambiamos y no vamos no?-

El pelirrojo se rio y dejo la escoba, para ir directo a cambiarse- no piensas cambiarte? ¿O acaso piensas irte en uniforme?-

Stan solo asintió ligeramente para luego seguir al menor, quien traía otro cambio aparte con el cual había llegado.

-Stan...- lo miro y le paso una camisa de líneas verticales, azul y negro, de tela bastante ligera- póntelo…-dijo sin mas mientras acomodaba su chaleco.

Kyle se veía bastante diferente, sus risos estaban mas estilizados de lo normal tenia una camisa de un color un tanto cremoso, verde con un chaleco negro y unos pantalones de tela negros con unos converses, totalmente diferente a el estilo tan sencillo y despreocupado en lo cual había visto hasta entonces, en cambio Stan solo tenia esa camisa azul con negó unos pantalones de mezclilla algo gastados y de color obscuro y unos vans de color blanco y negro.

-Listo para irnos?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras cargaba sus cosas- podemos dejar las mochilas en la casa de ellos, son una pareja muy amiga mia y la fiesta es para presentar a su joven hija adoptiva, Isis-

Stan sonrió ladino al escuchar aquello, si era solo para presentar entonces no duraría mucho, aunque no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo dormir de nuevo en casa de Kyle o en la calle, siempre le había gustado ese tipo de reuniones con algo de alcohol, buena música y comida.

Tomo sus cosas y miro relajado al más joven, observando cada detalle, hasta parecía como si el chico de mal humor y ojeras enormes no existiese, solo el Kyle de buen gusto y aroma a colonia, la cual llevaba entre sus cosas siempre.

-nos vamos?- pregunto Stan acercándose a la puerta, aun sonriendo.

-si, vámonos, o Kenny me matara por que no llegue-

Ambos se rieron un momento y luego salieron por aquella puerta de empleados hacia las iluminadas calles del pueblecillo montañés, caminando despreocupados, hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, hasta parecía que se conocían de toda la vida, como si hubiese una conexión entre ambos, un sentimiento de hermandad o algo mas. "que es esto?" se pregunto Stan aun caminando, cargando su mochila de un solo lado observando de reojo al menor quien estaba diciendo algunas cosas sobre su hermano pero en realidad el mayor lo observaba solo por verlo más que por prestarle atención a sus palabras. Había algo que desde el principio llamo su atención y aun no descubría que había sido.

-Stan?- pregunto el pelirrojo sacando al azabache de su trance- te vez distraído, estas muy cansado?... si es así no vamos…-

El azabache lo miro un momento sintiendo un deseo de tomarlo entre sus brazos, el cual reprimió mucho limitándose a solo mirarlo- estoy bien, aunque… estoy pensando en cuanto durara esta reunión-

Kyle se paro en seco y le tomo de la mano para ver el reloj del contrario, uno discreto y difícil de notar.

-ver esto?- señalo a la maquina que estaba sujeta a la muñeca del mayor- pues se acabara cuando lo mires y pienses "valla ya es muy tarde!"- sonrió inocente mientras bajaba la mano del otro y discretamente la entrelazaba con la suya apretándola.

-porque hiciste eso?- pregunto el azabache un tanto pícaro, mirando al menor con cierto interés- acaso quieres que parezca tu pareja?-

-n-no es eso- cerro los ojos con fuerza- es que tengo las manos frías y este estúpido pantalón no tiene bolsillos- mintió el menor desviando la mirada y tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo- eso es todo.

-si es que quieres que finja que lo soy no hay problema- dijo el mayor soltándose de las delgadas manos del otro y pasando el brazo lastimado por los hombros de Kyle, atrayéndolo un poco mas a el.- te parece?-

- c-como quieras….-

Y así caminaron hasta llegar, sin nada que decir, mirándose de reojo de vez en cuando y solo caminando hacia algún lugar, esperando poder divisar la casa en cualquier momento. Ambos estaban ansiosos de llegar, sobretodo Stan quien tenía un plan que pondría aprueba esa misma noche.

_**Uff, toda la tarde escribiendo… y para que vean, aquí el que se callara las cosas será Stan! Porque en el one-shot hice sufrir demasiado a Kyle…. Bueno aquí les dejo esto, el quinto capitulo, quiero que se conozcan mas o estén muy ebrios para poner algo mas… hem, ustedes entienden… y por cierto, les agradaría un lemon en el siguiente cap. o quieren que haga sufrir mas a Stan y piense que esta enamorándose de Kyle? Ustedes digan y yo escribo.**_

_**Review?**_


	6. Mal interpretando, como siempre

Las campanadas de alguna iglesia cercana se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero para nuestro pelirrojo parecía tenerlas justo a su cama. Había un olor a sudor notorio y las sabana, simplemente no eran las de su casa. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba y el dolor que tenía era difícil de explicar. Lo único que concretamente se atrevería a decir era que esa no era su casa, tampoco era la habitación de un hotel, había algunas fotos de familia en las paredes y el armario sí que tenía ropa. Podía decirse que no recordaba bien que sucedía hasta que el recuerdo de unas manos sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus muslos, los fugaces besos en el cuello y los hombros, como una lengua recorría lentamente su torso hasta que llagaba al área púbica, donde esa lengua….

Y fue ahí donde Kyle lo recordó, su noche de pasión con… ¿con quién era? Pronto lo sabría pero, en un estúpido intento de levantarse, el dolor no le permitió seguir y nuevamente los recuerdos le golpearon como un balón cuando juegas quemados.

Ese momento en el que ambos estaban riendo, riendo sin sentido alguno y con el alcohol corriendo por sus venas, donde Kyle comenzó a desvestirse y su acompañante le recostó en la cama, besándolo con pasión y fervor, dejándolo sin aliento y luego deshaciéndose de las pocas prendas que quedaban en su propio cuerpo.

Kyle cerró los ojos con fuerza y entonces recordó sus propios y penosos gemidos, casi avergonzado podía escucharlos vividos pero el único nombre que podía recordad era ese, el de su acompañante.

-Stan…- repitió y se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando a su alrededor y luego a su propio cuerpo. Su pecho estaba lleno de marcas que probablemente estarían hasta el cuello. Estaba desnudo, pero en cuanto encontró la camisa del azabache, tirada y arrugada se la puso.

Aguanto el dolor y se levantó, caminando despacio hacia la puerta. Entonces el olor a desayuno hecho con amor le golpeo en la cara, llenándole las fosas nasales. Ese sonido del tocino, rechinando en su propio aceite y de huevos haciéndose era algo que no escuchaba todos los días.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- dijo una voz conocida que provenía de la cocina y sonriente miro al pelirrojo- Pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama pero veo que despertaste antes.

-Stan, ¿dónde está el baño?-

El azabache encaro una ceja divertido y desde la cocina le dedico una sonrisa picara.

-¿Acaso quieres deshacerte del olor de anoche? Que delicado eres Kyle-

-Solo quiero lavarme la cara… hoy es mi día de descanso así que…. Me daré un baño cuando llegue a casa-

-La última puerta, frente a la habitación, ese es.-

El pelirrojo de nuevo volvió a caminar, esta vez se dirigió por un pequeño pasillo y como dijo el azabache, la puerta frente a la de la habitación era el baño.

Después de lavarse la cara, desayunar y ponerse ropa se fue a su propia casa, adolorido, humillado y un poco satisfecho. Debía admitir que no esperaba lograr terminar en la misma cama con aquel hombre a un paso tan rápido.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su propia morada fue darse un baño, caliente, lento… y de ahí dormir, dormir pues tenía una resaca no muy amigable con su cabeza.

Entonces Stan salió de casa, era un día lluvioso y triste, de nuevo triste muy triste como en el que conoció a Kyle. Su sombrilla era negra, bastante grande y le cubría bien de la lluvia. El autobús llego rápido y en un abrir y cerrad de ojos ya se encontraba sirviendo a las escasa personas que se encontraban en la cafetería. Su jefe había venido y para su desgracia el novio de este también, quien curiosamente tenía un parecido extraordinario con Stan, hasta podrían presumir que eran hermanos y podría ser perfectamente creíble.

Era un día de lo más lento, pocas personas habían querido salir de casa. Se podía escuchar perfectamente la música que había, era simplemente una lista de música aleatoria y variada, había desde bruno mars, Jack White, y Jennifer López hasta queen, Rollings stones, Beatles, Nirvana… era música muy interesante.

El día en si era aburrido y a Marsh le hacían falta los regaños, la voz del pelirrojo. Mentalmente y en silencio se preguntaba qué haría. Si podría recordar lo que habían hecho, lo que habían dicho. Entonces le vino ese flash back, ese donde podía ver al pelirrojo, donde levemente le beso, asustado de la respuesta que recibiría y después más confiado comenzó a besarle con pasión, tocando su pecho, y llevando su mano hasta los pantalones de este.

Aquellos recuerdos, rápidamente se le venían a la mente al momento en el cual serbia café a una chica, esa chica que le miraba picara pero él no lo notaba. Se fue y toco su herida, se la había hecho hacia relativamente poco, pero ya no dolía. Los chicos de urgencias habían dicho que no era nada, solo un par de puntadas.

Entonces a sus ojos llegaron los de alguien conocido. Había una pareja de rubios, y una niña castaña con ellos. El sabía bien quien era, y amablemente Stan se dirigió a su mesa.

-Buenas tardes, yo seré su mesero mi nombre es Stan- Dijo con su típica actitud de todos los días y entrego tres cartas a sus comenzales. Solo el mayor le dedico una sonrisa a Stan.

-Y Kyle?- pregunto Kenneth con un tono curioso- creí que hoy trabajaba-

-Si bueno… Le cambiaron el día de descanso… hoy está en casa-

Stan solo les sonrió y con la típica frase "vuelvo enseguida" se fue. Esperaba que rápidamente eso terminara, ese momento incómodo. Pero lo que más lo perturbo fue la sonrisa del amigo de Kyle, él lo reconocía de la fiesta, les había recibido a ambos con una sonrisa la noche anterior. Era la misma sonrisa que tenía la noche anterior.

Solo una hora, una hora más para acabar el turno pero parecía que aquella familia no se iría si no hasta la hora de cierre. Estaban pasando un rato muy ameno al parecer más Stan no dejaba de servir café y agua caliente para té.

Esperaba que se fueran, quería saber cómo estaba Kyle…. Esa mañana lo había visto muy adolorido, claro, había sido una noche muy salvaje. Esos gemidos, los tenía tan presentes que sentía que los podía escuchar en el odio, como un leve susurro. Solo, solo quedaban esas tres personas pero en un segundo se fueron.

-Ha sido suficiente por hoy Marso- Dijo Craig Tucker, el novio de su jefe y como de costumbre le lanzo una mirada seria, esos ojos azules apagado tan profundos que llegaron al alma de Stan.

Ahora, no podía parar de pensar en Kyle, esa misma mirada que te atraviesa, que te lee en un segundo, esa que muestra un mundo en solo un vistazo. La misma que había lanzado esa noche anterior.

Stan había llegado en taxi a casa, no quería tomar el autobús, no quería caminar. Solitario fue a casa, más un impulso le obligo a ir a casa de Kyle y tocar.

-Voy!- grito una voz adormecida detrás la puerta y abrió con cara de amargura-Stan, que se te ofrece.- dijo en tono seco-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Seguro-

El aura en aquella casa que Stan ya conocía no era igual al de la primera vez. Kyle estaba en pijama, la casa olía a cloro, como siempre que iba más ahora mismo veía una maleta en la sala. Desde el fondo del pasillo una figura, un hombre alto, de postura recta y cabello negro venia caminando.

-Kyle?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la sala y entonces Stan comenzó a pensar.

Una maleta, un hombre, Kyle en pijama. No podía ser, era su novio, Kyle tenía novio. Entonces su mundo se vino abajo. Se había enamorado de un chico, para acabarla este chico tenía un novio y ese novio se veía de actitud reservada y carácter fuerte. Parecía que Stan solo era un juego más y la simple idea de ser utilizado de esa forma por Kyle le había dolido, le había destrozado el corazón

-Ho, Stan, quiero presentarte a alguien… él es ike- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo del canadiense- acaba de volver de Canadá y...-

-Lo siento Kyle…. Lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir aquí.-

Stan se fue a la puerta y de un portazo cerro, yéndose a su propia casa. Estaba destruido, estaba más que destruido, estaba acabado.

Kyle estaba más que confundido. Dio un último vistazo a ike y se sentó.

-¿Qué coño le sucede?… solo le iba a presentar a mi hermanito….-

-Dejalo pasar hermano… hable con papa, viene por mí en la mañana, así que dormiré aquí… gracias por recogerme de la estación-

Ike sonrió ligeramente y codeo a su hermano, valla que había crecido mucho en ese año en Canadá, le había traído miel a su hermano, le había traído varias cosas pero, sí que lo había extrañado. Ahora le dolía verlo tan confundido , sabía que ese chico de ojos azules que haba venido quería algo mas con su hermano y aun si no le molestaba, solo le parecía curioso que se hubiese ido tan de repente. "Quizá malinterpreto todo" pensó apara si y dio un sorbo a su café, era tarde y pronto se irían a dormir.

**WO WO WO! Chic s volví!, prometo actualizar más seguido, solo que la escuela, la robótica, la vida en general me había matado y siento no haber podido hacer el lemon, lo adelantare más tarde. Quizá en uno o dos caps lo haga porque cada vez que intentaba hacer uno no podía! Me frustre y decidí iniciar desde 0…. Pero no se quejen! Le puse drama, como a mí me gusta.**

**Review?**


	7. Tengo una idea

Despues de aquel encuentro con el canadiense y el pelirrojo, stan había estado de terrible humor. Trabajar con aquel que te uso como juguete sexual en una borrachera era algo que dolia y más cuando, apenas unas horas después, te presentaba a su novio recién venido de Canadá. Era una ira que se podía ver a kilómetros y que era un problema al tratar con los clientes.

Kyle, por su parte, había estado algo confundido y bueno, el peor sordo es aquel que no quiere oír así que después de su decimotercero intento de hablar con el azabache fracasara había desistido de su misión de hablar con él. Quizá lo detendría en las escaleras, o en casa pero ya sería si lo veía.

Las horas pasaron como segundos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se encontraban abriendo las respectivas puertas de sus respectivas casas.

-Stan?- Pregunto dudoso el pelirrojo- Tenemos que hablar de algo-

Marsh encaro una ceja y sonrió de forma burlona, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.-A si?... ¿de qué tenemos que hablar?.. ¿Hablaremos de cómo me usaste como un maldito consolador o de cómo te burlaste de mi junto con tu noviecito?-

-Stan... Ike NO es mi maldito novio… él es-

-Kyle, no mientas ike es perfectamente tu pa-

-IKE ES MI HERMANO MALDITO IMBECIL-

El silencio reino entre ello y están quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Hermano?... pero ni siquiera se parecían y no solo eso, ike se veía completamente diferente

-Ni siquiera se parecen…-

-Eso es porque es adoptivo, pedazo de idiota, ahora callate y largate… quería arreglar las cosas pero veo que no vale la pena siquiera intentarlo.-

Con ira notoria, Kyle abrió rápido las múltiples cerraduras que tenía la puerta y entro, cerrando de un portazo tras de sí. Había que admitirlo, ahora sí que Stan tenía toda la culpa y bueno, hasta él estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Stan sintió el yugo de la culpa sobre su cuello y con él, abrió la puerta, entro y fue directo a su cama, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo estaba sentado mientras veía las noticias. Podía oír como daban el clima y decía que toda la semana sería muy lluviosa y la sexosa chica que daba el clima recomendaba llevar paraguas. Kyle no prestaba mucha atención, estaba leyendo los múltiples recibos que tenía en las manos.

-Hmm… diablos- se quejó de forma inconsciente y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su frente por unos segundos. Vivir solo le costaba caro y su sueldo era muy pobre. Su último compañero se había casado (Kenny) y ahora, ya no podía sostenerse por mucho tiempo, quizá ese sería el último mes que él podría vivir solo sin la necesidad de un compañero, pero el hecho de que necesitaba uno era más que inminente. Prontamente pensó en diferentes personas.

¿Tweek? No… él vivía con su novio quien, por cierto vivía en un gran departamento al centro de la ciudad… ¿ike? No… El no tenía empleo y solo estaría unos meses en la ciudad. Después de unos momentos de pensar en diferentes personas se le cruzo la imagen de un muchacho de cabello negro y aojos azules, algo alto y de sonrisa amplia mientras le observaba fijo. Stan no era mala opción.

-¿tan?- se dijo… y después cerro los ojos, recordando aquella noche de pasión, la realidad lo habría disfrutado.

Y un par de toquidos le regresaron al mundo real.

Casi volando llego a la puerta y rogo a su dios que fuera quien esperaba que fuera. Y allí estaba, el alto muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, sonriendo, apenado, mientras desviaba levemente la mirada.

-Hem… Kyle… he venido a disculparme, me he comportado como un idiota y creo que te debo una disculpa- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca- no me gustaría quedar en malos términos con mi vecino…-

-Está bien… ¿Quieres pasar?-

….

Unos minutos después ya se encontraba haciendo bromas y riendo sobre cosas estúpidas en el sofá… era el momento perfecto para preguntarle sobre aquella idea loca suya a Stan.

-Hey… tío… quería preguntarte, ¿Qué opinas de tener un compañero de casa?... ya sabes, dividir gastos y eso…-

-¿un compañero? Bueno, es más económico hablando de dinero y es menos solitario… no sería mala idea tener uno….-

-¿y qué opinas de vivir con migo?... ando algo corto de efectivo y cómo vamos al mismo lugar cada día y… vives aquí al lado… podría no hacer una gran diferencia…-

Stan dudo un segundo… y después recordó que tendría al pelirrojo a cualquier hora que deseara. No podía perder una oportunidad tan valiosa como aquella.

-Claro… pero tengo que hablar con la dueña y explicar la situación… pero eso lo hare mañana… hoy, que te parece si duermo aquí?-

-Supongo que está bien…-

Sus ojos se encontraron y por un momento, a Kyle se le cruzo la idea de besarlo… pero después su subconsciente se rio y dijo "no seas imbécil, el que te lo ellas tirado no significa que lo ames"… pero tampoco significaba que no podría enamorarse de el a futuro.

**Que tal señor s? aquí de nuevo haciendo capítulos… ya casi se cumple un año que empecé esta cosa y apenas voy en el capítulo 7 :D soy una floja, lo sé, pero tengo asuntos y vida real y bueno…. No se me ocurría nada que escribir, pero ahora que viven juntos habrá lemon seguro. **

**Review?**


	8. Solo soy un rechazado

Las cajas de mudanza estaban casi al borde de la habitación. Mientras tanto el azabache y la rubia hablaban de forma amistosa, ella sonreía de forma picara y el, de alguna forma, no lo notaba. Había perdido todo gusto por ese escultural cuerpo y esa sonrisa de ángel. Ya no le importaba que tan largo fuera el escote que Bárbara se pusiera o que tan ajustado fuera su vestido, desde hacía ya semanas, su atención solo estaba puesta en una persona, con quien por fin, podría compartir el techo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- Pregunto la rubia- Conozco a Kyle… es un hombre muy meticuloso y pulcro con sus cosas…-

Ella no parecía muy convencida de la decisión que el chico había tomado. Si bien, vivió junto a Kyle unos meses, eso fue suficiente para darse una buena idea de cómo era su vecino. Después de dejar el departamento y comenzar a rentarlo, aun recordaba esa primera impresión que obtuvo del pelirrojo. La primera vez que lo vio, pudo notar que el muchacho era, en efecto, un hombre sumamente ordenado y calculador, además de que no era un hombre feo, pero tampoco era el tipo de chicos que Bebe buscaba más, de alguna forma, pudo pensar en una vieja amiga de la escuela… su nombre ¿Cuál era? Ah! Si Rebeca.

Stan empaco la última caja, y con ello miro a su alrededor. Ahora solo quedaban los muebles, cubiertos con una sábana y con plástico. No había vivido lo suficiente en aquel lugar pero aun así, se sentiría raro al no tener que abrir la puerta y mirar los muebles y adornos. Hasta extrañaría a la curiosa mujer que rentaba aquel lugar pero, ahora tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

-Gracias por todo bebe, nos veremos en la semana para terminar con el papeleo y de paso… tomar un café-

La rubia sonrió comprensiva, notando que ya no era un chico si no un hombre responsable.

…

El olor a desinfectante de hospital, la casa de sus recuerdos. Mama y papa estaban sentados frente al pelirrojo, para ellos el tiempo pasaba lentamente y aun si había más arrugas y cabello blanco en sus cabezas, seguían siendo los cariñosos padres que Kyle recordaba en su infancia y adolescencia.

-cuéntame Kyle, ¿qué tal va el trabajo?-

-Ah… eso, sigo haciendo mi tesis, pero aun así, es complicado escribir sobre el caso médico y trabajar…-

Mama sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza a su hijo, estaba orgullosa de él y aun si no era un muchacho muy considerado con ellos, seguía siendo su hijo, al igual que ike.

-Me entere que Kenny se casó- comento el padre mientras leía el periódico- Escuche que es una chica muy linda y dulce pero que no puede tener hijos… adoptaron a una tal… -

-Isis…. Se llama Isis la niña, es adorable- Interrumpió mama mientras bebía un sorbo de su té y cerraba los ojos- Ella es una jovencita muy lista, como ike o Kyle a esa edad-

Una figura alta y de cabello negro como la noche irrumpió en la habitación, el olor a jabón aun podía percibirse y su cabello goteaba un poco más con una amplia sonrisa entrego el álbum de fotos al pelirrojo y se sentó junto a este.

-Cuidalo bien Kyle, que es algo que te quiero regalar. Ojala a ese chico Stan le guste verte de chico-

-Quien es Stan?- Dijo papa encarando una ceja.

-Mi compañero de casa… me parece mejor vivir con alguien y que mejor un amigo-

-NO LE MIENTAS A TU PADRE KYLE- Elevo la voz mama mientras dejaba su tasa en la mesita de centro. Ella era una homofóbica y desde aquel incidente con Craig en la secundaria cada vez que escuchaba que Kyle tenía un amigo nuevo se molestaba.

-Mama, no miento, Stan SOLO es un amigo-

-NO ME MIENTAS JOVENCITO – Se levantó la mujer- ¿ACASO NO TIENES UN POCO DE RESPETO POR NOSOTROS?-

-MAMA! YA CALMATE-

-KYLE, NO LE GRITES A TU MADRE-

Y en menos de 30 minutos, los tres discutían a gritos hasta que… Ike intervino y separo a papa, quien golpeaba de forma entusiasta a su propio hijo de cabello rojo. El chico de cabello negro tomo a su hermano y les lanzo una mirada de desdén a sus padres y tomo las llaves del auto.

Con el tiempo encima, metió a su hermano, quien sangraba de la ceja, la nariz y el labio dentro del auto. Ike era un buen conductor sin mencionar que también sabía ir rápido. En poco tiempo llego a casa de La pareja recién casada.

A golpes toco la puerta y un rubio adormilado abrió la puerta. Al principio pregunto quién era pero al ver el rostro de su visitante nocturno su expresión cambio. El sabía que haber tomado ese curso de primeros auxilio había servido y su tiempo no se había gastado en vano.

Kyle ahora estaba sentado en un banquillo mientras Leopold Scotch , mejor conocido como butters, limpiaba sus heridas. Se sentía herido y rechazado… aun podía recordar como sus padres lo habían sacado de casa cuando se dieron cuenta de sus inclinaciones.

-Tra-Tranquilo Kyle…. To-todo irá bien-

-No… no lo sé butters… creo que ahora me siento la persona más estúpida del mundo-

-Tranquilizate Kyle… todo irá bien… pero eso sí, debes tener cuidado con papa… esta vez estaba fuera de sus cabales-

De un de repente sintió un objeto que vibraba en su pantalón. Era su celular… y era Stan. Todos quedaron callados y Kyle, sin más remedio, contesto.

-Bueno?...-

-Ha... Si…. Tranquilizate Stan... estoy bien… si… ok…- Cerro los ojos- Estoy en casa de butters, si... a donde vinimos a la fiesta… aja… gracias amigo…-Colgo sin decir mas

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Stan ya estaba en la puerta, timbrando.

-Vámonos…- dijo de manera algo sombría.

Pidió, junto con Kyle, un taxi y fueron directo a casa, había mucho de qué hablar.

**Hoooola! Ahora sí! Se armó lo chido… presiento que el siguiente cap. es de lemon, ahora sí!, la verdad si se me antoja un lemon, ¿y a ustedes? Una última cosas, gracias a las que leyeron este fic desde siempre… Sé que no es muy popular, pero me gusta que la gente lo lea y bueno. Gracias a todas : )**


End file.
